


ice ice baby

by Rose711



Series: the light of winter [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael gets distracted and tells Alex about cat-ice.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: the light of winter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	ice ice baby

Alex groaned internally as Michael slowed their pace to crunch the ice overhanging the sidewalk. They don’t really have to rush, but he’s hungry and he knew the Crashdown would be packed for Sunday brunch. That is why, after all, they had to park on a side street on the opposite side of the town square. 

As they crossed the street into the square, Alex tried to pick up their pace, but he had to slow even further as he shielded his eyes. The bright sun rays, out for the first time in days, were bouncing off the clean white snow, nearly blinding him.

They were about halfway to salvation when he suddenly shivered, the warmth that had been next to him suddenly gone. He sighed, turning around to find Michael several feet behind him stopped dead in his tracks on the edge of the sidewalk, staring down at the ground.

Alex furrowed his brows and started questioning if everything was okay before he saw the inquisitive look across Michael‘s face. He grinned.

Walking up to Michael, he watched his eyebrows knit together yet the peaceful look cross his face. Alex looked down at the large patch of ice, one he had quickly sidestepped without a second thought just moments earlier. The sidewalk was in rough shape, allowing snowmelt to puddle and freeze. 

“This is called cat-ice,” Michael said absentmindedly. Alex looked down to where Michael’s eyes remained unmoving, taking in the bright white cracks in the ice and the grand swirls of frozen water that made nearly concentric circles. “It is created when the surface of the water freezes and the water underneath begins to slowly recede, leaving a thin patch of delicate ice that looks like ripples.”

Alex looked up at Michael, whose eyes remained locked on the ice. He had spoken so quietly, Alex almost wondered if he had imagined it. But he could have imagined it, no one except Michael Guerin would have known that fact. Alex smiled. This man never ceased to amaze him. 

“Why is it called cat-ice?” Alex asked. He looked back down at the glistening ice and grabbed Michael’s hand. 

“Because the ice is so thin it can only bear the weight of a very light-footed and agile cat,” Michael answered without hesitation, as he ran his foot over the smooth ice surface. 

Alex watched Michael study the ice a few seconds more, before Michael pressed his boot into it. The cracking was loud and slow, bubbles of air rushing from the center for escape. Michael looked up and gave Alex a smile that radiated such warmth he was surprised there was still snow around them.

“It’s kind of puddle art,” Michael chuckled, squeezing Alex’s hand tighter. “Anyways, ready for some food? I’m starving!”

“Ready when you are,” Alex smiled. He glanced at the puddle art one last time before crossing the street to the Crashdown.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
